Down Memory Lane
by VallirenWrites
Summary: "And I'm takin a trip down memory lane, lookin forward, findin my way..." Everything is spiraling out of control for Alex Hamilton, namesake of the founding father. What are all these strange dreams and visions, and just WHO is John Laurens? Lams, reincarnation au. All song compositions are my own!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This story is rolling again!**

 **I have re-written the chapters and changed the plot, so all my old chapters will be replaced before I push out any new ones. They are more complex, slightly longer and have a different dynamic. I have reached 4,000 words on this story with the new chapters, so it should be longer now.**

 **Anyways, no more A/N and on to the new story!**

* * *

 _The ring burnt, melting away into a bronze pile of hopelessness._

" _I hope that you… burn…"_

* * *

"ALEXANDER!" Green eyes blinked rapidly, the rumple-haired boy bolting up with one hand clutching his red-white and blue covers.

Those same brilliant eyes turned to look at the clock beside his bed table and saw…

7:00 in the morning. On a school day.

 _Crap._

The bright young scholar catapulted the covers off of him, hopping around on one foot while getting dressed in his usual brown pants and white shirt. Of course, if getting dressed counted as getting your legs tied up in a sock, making yourself a pants noose, throwing your T-shirt out an open window and hitting your head on the mirror.

Half-on brown leather boots hit the stairs as he raced down, greeted by a frowning, rather good-looking boy that seemed to be around his age.

"We're as late as Jefferson is to his band elective right now, _mon ami_." The tanned boy said in a thick French accent, holding the strap of his red backpack and looking impatient.

"Sorry, Laff." Alex adjusted his glasses (that were so askew and broken Harry Potter would have been jealous), grabbing his textbooks. "Let's get going."

" _D'accord_." His friend said, rolling his eyes and throwing the door open, almost jerking it off the hinges and making sure to slam it very loudly in Alex's face.

"Hey!" Alex laughed as he threw the door open again. "What kind of roommate are you?"

"A ticked off-" His amused face said otherwise- "And very hot one." So did that.

"Oh please." Scoffed Alex, turning his head to the side with arms crossed.

* * *

The five-mile walk to school was being rather uneventful. They almost got run over by some driver who just _loved_ cursing, Laff got beat over the head by an old lady in a pink floral dress and some random poodle bit a chunk out of Alex's English report. Yup, same as usual.

Alex turned on some music on his iPod to drown out the screams and screeches of the neighborhood cats fighting over another dead bird carcass, nodding his head to the familiar music that vibrated through his earbuds.

" _And I'm takin a trip down memory lane, lookin' forward, findin my way. I know this world won't be the same…"_

"Hey Alex? You okay?"

" _But she'll be there and he'll be there, watchin the city in the night, following a teasing light."_

"You're scaring me, _mon ami_. What's wrong?"

" _I know she won't leave, they'll never die. I promise myself, she'll never cry."_

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Alex fell to his knees, colorful textbooks strewn around him on the concrete. Faces were flashing in front of him, a smiling freckled young boy, a muscular older man in a blue coat, someone pointing a _gun_ in his face.

" _And bang! There's the trigger…"_

Something struck him in his ribs, making red-hot pain flare and white flash in his vision. Everything was spiraling out of control, he couldn't tell what was happening, what was real— was he being thrown backwards? Was he floating? What what happening?

" _And they're gone, but I'm still here and I'm searching, hoping they'll be near…_ "

"HELP!" The faint sound of Laff's panicking voice, the feel of rock-hard concrete against his head, another spike of pain jolting through his head, and everything spiraled into inky black.

* * *

 **Expect more updates to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And... the next one!**

* * *

" _ALEX! STAY WITH ME! NO! ALEX!"_

" _Sir-I'm afraid the wound was infected before he arrived."_

" _Laurens is dead!"_

" _Washington has passed away…"_

" _Phillip!"_

" _WAIT!"_

* * *

Lights and color flooded his vision, disorienting everything.

"Oh, thank god he's awake." There was smooth, black hair obscuring his vision, warm brown eyes looking down at him. "Angelica! He's awake!"

There was hastened, impatient steps, overlapping with the constant babble of cheery students that thundered through the hallways like a herd of wild beasts.

The flounce of rippling hair, the swish of a rumpled skirt as the wild-maned girl skidded to a stop, hands resting on her knees.

"Good lord, Eliza, anyone would think you were about to kiss him."

The "Eliza" in question sprang back, a mortified expression on her crimson-colored face.

"Angelica-you know I'd never-"

Angelica tilted her head back in mirth, sides shaking. "You're so stupid, sis! I know you wouldn't!"

Alex felt a stab of pity as he watched the young woman flounder about in a search for words.

He attempted to sit up, but doubled over as he felt a wave of nausea flood over him, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, it's fine. Your friend-what was his name, Eliza?"

"Lafayette."

And hearing Laff's full name, the undulating sphere of constant visions, _memories_ is back again.

" _Heyo, what time is it? SHOWTIME!"_

" _Like I said…"_

Everything is fading away…

* * *

 _One week later…_

* * *

He's walking through those wide, grand halls so empty, everyone else has gone, it's just him and… a crystal voice that would make any man swoon, rising and falling in constant eddies and waves, something that could make mere notes tearjerkers beyond all belief.

"Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-"

She seems to be joined in those notes by a hushed male voice, creating an Elysian harmony that leaves him faint of breath, seeming to hear struggling breaths in the background, the male's voice faint as if he was struggling to live.

" _Sept huit neuf…"_

" _Sept huit neuf…"_

" _Sept huit…"_

He rounds the corner to see Eliza perched at the window, forlornly gazing at the bleak day outside.

Reminiscing.

Heartbreak.

The conundrum of love.

* * *

" _Helpless…"_

 _BOOM!_

" _He's slipping away! Quick, get the doctor!"_

" _ALEXANDER! NO! LET ME SEE HIM!"_

" _Miss! Please stay calm!"_

" _I love you… my dear E-"_

* * *

SHABOOM!

A thunderclap like the sound of a giant door slamming catapults him from the invading thoughts that pushed his way into his mind, tempting tears to fall.

He feels a heavy weight settle on his chest, his chest rising and falling in an attempt to contain tears.

He then feels himself lose to the stifling pressure, feels a wet tear slowly slide down his cheek. His once-so-bright green eyes stare out at the forlorn grey day, wishing it wasn't real. Wishing this was a dream he could wake up from.

He quietly sobs, feels himself shaking, not knowing of the others sharing his grief. They feel so much pain, whether it be the pressing visions he feels, the death of a loved one like Peggy Schuyler, or what makes you cry for no reason.

Almost like their hearts sound as one.

* * *

"I am Alexander Hamilton…"

"Goodbye Peggy…"

"Angelica, don't cry, please…"

"It's alright."

And through a rain-streaked window, a young boy lays among rumpled covers, trembling as his fragile mind is assaulted by horrors of battle and loss unimaginable to the human mind.

"I'm John Laurens…" His shoulders shake as he tries his hardest to keep quiet, to hide from his abusive family. "And a place-" One hand traces the scars that cover his arms.

 _Alexander? I'm so sorry…_ "To be, I'm two pints of Sam Adams-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He hears his mother screech, he cowers in fear and whispers. "But I'm working on three…"

And falls asleep to his own tears.

* * *

Unnoticed by the rain that seems to drown out the heartbreak, but simply tries to wash away everything we've ever known.

* * *

 **And now John has abusive parents! I love torturing him... send help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, lotta updates.**

* * *

" _I AM THE A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R, WE ARE MEANT TO BE!"_

* * *

Alex flinched as the strong winds battered the windows, the hurricane roaring outside like an untamed lion.

Shouting, sirens, teachers telling students to stay calm. It was utter chaos as a flood washed over the Mediterranean shores.

Things seemed surreal, his head was spinning, little kids cry for their parents. He wanted to help, but wanted to get away and felt so torn. It hurt his head and he's disoriented, looking for Laff but not seeing him anywhere. He panicked as he remembered what happened before- _please let this not be real_ -

"Stay calm, everyone. Split into groups of four please while we divide up supplies."

Laff grabbed Alex's wrist, pulling him along. "Come on, _mon ami_ , we need to get in a group!"

"Hey, do you two need a group?" Asked a tall boy who looked to be in the next grade. He was African-American, and seemed to have a certain elegance behind the look of brute force.

"Yeah." Alex replied shyly, slightly intimidated by how tall the other boy was. That, and the fact that everything was still in utter madness.

* * *

They had been in school when the hurricane alarms sounded and had been put in total lockdown. The hurricanes that hit their area had devastating effects with all the lakes, rivers and the sea nearby, flooding houses and sweeping away anything in the water's path.

* * *

They walked through the mass of scared students to where one other boy sat, holding— was that a turtle backpack?

It was— A genuine, lime-green turtle backpack with a turtle key-chain hanging from it. He heard Laff hold back a snort of laughter.

Alex noticed right away that these two seemed different. In what ways it was almost impossible to tell.

The tall boy finally turned towards them, sitting down and they followed his example.

"I'm Alex."

"Lafayette."

Turtle boy seemed to finally notice them, giving a small smile, dimples curving up slightly.

Maybe, just kinda, Alex thought it was adorable.

The dark skinned boy nodded. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Hercules Mulligan."

* * *

 **Me likey this scene...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The feels got stronger with this revision...**

* * *

There was the troop of their shoes on the ground, silence filling the air as the boys glanced around, looking for their bunker. The hurricanes that hit where they lived were extremely dangerous, and this one was a level four.

Alex was short of breath, barely managing not to hyperventilate.

He felt himself almost lose consciousness as he felt memories well up, pulling at his chest like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

The heavy winds from the hurricanes had shattered the glass of their home, spraying the shards everywhere.

Their house was in a terrible spot as the waves raged, rising higher and higher and rushing towards their house in a terrifying image.

His mother's warm hand holding his small one, the four year old watching as she told him to get away as quick as possible, making him leave her behind to the waves, watching as she got swallowed up by the sea.

He ran, feeling his small lungs run short of breath, terrified after seeing her go under. He wanted to help her, why was he running, why wasn't she swimming back up?

His mother was a good swimmer, right? So why wasn't she coming back up from the waves?

When the hurricane finally moved past and they could take stock of the damage, his mother's drowned corpse was found.

He cried, not willing to believe it. He screamed at them not to take his mother away, she couldn't be dead! There was no way she would leave him alone!

The sun came out on the day of a funeral as he sobbed, as he heard adults talking about him needing a new home.

Meeting his new parents and their son called Lafayette.

His parents had to move away when they got older, leaving the two behind.

Always on sunny, bright days. Nature had a sick sense of humor.

* * *

Alex tripped and stumbled, feeling overwhelmed. He felt himself being supported by the brunette turtle-boy. He then realized he had forgotten to ask the boy's name.

"Um.. I didn't ask earlier, but what's your name?"

Turtle boy turned to look at him, blinking his brown eyes like a wordless doe. Alex began to wonder if he was mute.

The boy swallowed, smiled slightly and said in a shaky, hoarse voice, "John Laurens."

* * *

 _John Laurens._

 _He looks up at the vivid blue sky, feels the wind blowing his clothes and hair, sending autumn leaves drifting down in russet colors. There's a cold chill in the air and the feel of winter approaching._

 _He hears laughter and the crunch of feet in the crispy, new-fallen leaves. He sees a flounce of curly hair and smells a strange combination of ink and peppermint._

 _He can only guess Lafayette had pranked John again._

 _Two lithe men run past, the second one (who happened to be drenched in ink) darted over, kissed Alex on the cheek and smudging a bit of ink on his glasses before chasing after the Frenchman again._

" _You're going to die now, Lafayette!"_

" _If you can catch me!" The dark-haired man taunts before racing off into the apple orchard._

 _He hears a deeper laugh and turns to see Herc, smiling after the two men still chasing each other._

" _They really are something, huh?"_

" _Yeah…" His thoughts are consumed by the countless worries that plague him._

" _Alexander?"_

 _He looks up from his book, startled._

 _His friend continues. "Do you ever regret agreeing to marry Eliza?"_

" _I didn't really have any other choice, you know."_

" _I know that wealth and status is needed, but you could've…"_

 _Alexander interrupts him. "It wouldn't have been allowed, anyways."_

 _Herc adjusts his red headband and sits beside him in the drying grass and leaves. There's a slight smile on his face as he watches Lafayette almost run into a tree during the chase._

" _Secrets sure are hard to keep, huh?"_

 _Alex only nods, mind drifting back to the dark place where his secrets hide._

* * *

 _He watches John sing an improv song, happy that John is willing to spend time like this with him._

 _The current song is a love song, with a slow feel and a rather dreamy feel to it._

" _And that's only because it's love…" John crescendos and finishes, taking a bow._

 _Alex smiles. "You have a beautiful voice, John."_

 _John blushes a bit, turning on the radio and motioning for Alex to come join him in a dance._

 _Alex takes his hand. "You know, John—"_

* * *

Alex stirs from the visions, seeing John look at him with concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" The brunette asks.

Alex brushes off the creeping feeling as if there is something breathing down his neck and nods.

"I'm fine."

He's starting to not believe himself.

* * *

 **Sigh... so much work, so little time. I want to work on my writing, but then real life happens. Typical.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gone now is the long rant. Thank god.**

* * *

" _Then a hurricane came and devastation rained, a man saw his future drip-dripping down the drain."_

" _Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain."_

* * *

He started writing again, he always wrote when he was scared. His rough lead pencil scritched and scratched on the rumpled pages of his notebook.

He saw John looking over his shoulder at the fictional story. John turned around, pretending not to have done anything, seeming embarrassed at being caught.

"It's okay. I don't mind if you read my writing."

"T-thanks…"

John definitely seemed to have trouble with his speech. After the first conversation him and John had, Alex had asked Herc about it. It turns out John was a selective mute.

Sadly (or at least Laff thought it was sad), he knew exactly what a selective mute was. He wondered what had caused that for John, whether it be trauma or fear or just not wanting to talk…

* * *

He felt a tap on his shoulder and John looked at him, a curious expression on his face. "Do…do you ever wonder why we are named after historical figures?"

"I guess my parents thought it would be cool." Alex said, not really knowing the answer to the question. He felt as if a spark of knowledge had ignited in his brain, making the air tremble with excitement.

"But.. we have Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and Lafayette for names too. They.. were i-important historical figures as w-well."

Alex began thinking about it, green eyes widening when he realized how accurate that was. Too accurate to be a coincidence.

He flipped open his American history texbook.

* * *

 _Eliza Schuyler, wife of Alexander Hamilton, the first founding father. Created homes and orphanages for the children on the streets in New York with the help of her sister, Angelica._

 _John Laurens._

 _Marquis de Lafayette._

 _Hercules Mulligan._

 _Aaron Burr._

 _Thomas Jefferson._

 _James Madison._

* * *

He looked back over at John, who looked down. "D-do you believe in reincarnation?" John asked, his smell of pine trees filling the air and intoxicating him. Smelling to familiar for someone he just met. Pulling him back to a dangerous place, very dangerous…

* * *

 _Reincarnation…_

The memories that weren't his, ones of war and love and loss beyond everything he had known before.

* * *

"I think it was fate everyone in our group found each other…" Whispered John, a sense of wonder and aniticipation filling the room.

* * *

Memories are rushing back now like a poisonous waterfall, grabbing at his ankles and numbing his body.

He's sucked under, water roaring over his head and flooding his senses. He tastes river scum and bitter water, feeling fire flood his sinuses and his lungs burn as he struggles for breath, trying not to go under but unable to swim away.

He hears gunshots ring through the air in a constant ratt-tatt-tatt. Tastes blood and sweat mingle with the air, dust charging up and cannons booming in his ears. Sees a dust-and-ash battlefield, stained with red, sticky blood and covered with bodies of redcoats and american soldiers lying in scattered piles. Never to see their loved ones. Looks over at John again, this time finally recognizing the brunette he loved so much.

And he wakes up to the sound of the city's blaring hurricane warning shaking the town down to its roots.

* * *

 **Welp, I'll continue it from there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goddamn it. This chapter made me cry.**

* * *

" _And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight."_

* * *

"Alex! Alex!"

He jolts out of what he realized was just another dream, albeit a horrifying one. War was an awful topic that should never be dreamed of.

John looks worried. "I-I had a weird ni...ghtmare…"

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, looking at the worried teen with rumpled clothes who had meant something else in the nightmare. "Wha w's it bout?"

John laughed slightly at how sleepily he was talking. There was almost a fragile feel to the laugh. "You talk worse than..me!"

"S, just, sleepy…"

"Well, _mon ami,_ you must've, to have fallen asleep in that rough wooden chair."

He finally takes stock of his surroundings, and sees Herc (as he insisted they call him) drawing something that looked vaguely like a dress in a brown notebook.

* * *

He hears the city alarms still going off, resonating through the town.

There's a knock in the door and a man in a thick British accent called out "Will you shut your blabbering mouths? We admins of the school are trying to have a meeting."

They all snickered at Professor George's nasally voice and posh way of speaking.

"I much prefer Professor Washington's voice." Laff said, grinning.

The others nodded.

"I still ship them." Alex said. Laff facepalmed, remembering the George squared conversation all too well.

"You do too?!" John asked.

"Oh no…" Laff and Herc sighed at the same time. They turned to look at each other, laughing at how similar their mentalities were.

"I think I just found my newest ship!" Alex whispered. John nodded.

Unknown to them, Laff thought that John and Alex would make a great couple. The way they got along was perfect!

* * *

Thus, their minds turned to more carefree places, or at least so it would seem.

* * *

Alex, on the other hand, felt a strange feeling, like there was something just beyond his grasp… a dream or something, very important that just wouldn't come to him. Like a dream already forgotten.

John looks slightly perturbed as well, fidgeting and looking as if he wanted to talk to Alex.

While their roommates were laughing at the professor's hysterics, screeching in his posh accent, John motioned to Alex. They slipped into Alex's room, John pulling Alex towards the bed (get your minds out of the gutter, perverts) and sitting down. He swallowed and spoke in such a clear voice it was astonishing.

"Something strange is going on."

Alex gawked at him. John frowned. "What?"

"You- you can speak normally!"

"So?"

"I thought you were…"

"As far as the school and my family was concerned, yes."

Alex smiled just a little bit. "Sly bastard."

"Oi, mind your language, lad!" John scolded in a terrible imitation of Professor George, a small smile on his face that looked as if it could disappear any minute.

* * *

"Why your family?" Alex asked, puzzled. He had dreamed of having a real family for a long time. He could only imagine how nice it must be.

John swallowed and turned away, pulling his long sleeves down more. Alex instantly made the connection, smart enough to know what that meant.

"Is your family… abusive?" Whispered Alex.

John didn't answer. Alex reached over and gently grabbed the boy's arm, rolling his sleeve up as the brunette flinched.

On his arm was a patchwork of scars, bruises and scratches.

Alex's mouth was wide open, tears bubbling up in John's eyes. The boy tried to pull his arm away but yelped when a fresh bruise got knocked. He hung his head down, tears dripping onto his green blazer.

Alex reached over, placing one hand behind John's head and tilting it so the boy could look at him.

His eyes were beautiful, tears making them glassy and shining. They were a warm brown, but Alex could see the pain and the wisdom behind it.

He saw how the boy was trembling. Of course, he'd have no way to leave his family… Even if he wanted to. It wasn't that simple.

Alex sat on his knees, making it so they were looking directly at each other.

John tried to stop himself from crying.

Alex smiled slightly, pulling the boy into a hug. "It's okay to cry, John. It's okay to cry."

John gripped Alex's shoulders and sobbed, resting his head on Alex's blue jacket. Alex didn't care that the fabric was being soaked through, he just focused on holding the boy, making sure he knew that Alex was there.

* * *

As the hurricane roared, the two boys found comfort in their new friendship and support. The winds raged and pounded on the city, but the two boys hugged in silence, illuminated by the dim lights glowing through the brown room. It would have been a beautiful sight, but the scene was only for them.

John drifted off on Alex's shoulder. As he looked down at the slumbering boy. Alex promised himself, no matter what, he would make sure John got a better life.

That was his promise of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Sad, saddy sad sad. I'm sorry, Jonny baby. But... ship adorableness happened and I'm somewhere in the mix of squealing and crying.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now re-revising this one!**

* * *

" _Alexander? Are you alright?"_

" _I have so much work to do…"_

* * *

Laurens P.O.V

* * *

A thousand, a million, even more words seem to spin around in my head sometimes, provoked by many things. I turn them into songs that I sing, going unnoticed by many except for the rare people who bother to hear my words. There's not many, only a few who will listen, such as the one on my mind.

Right now, I'm thinking about Alex. He barely even knows me, we've only known each other a few days; but he's so kind and he listens. He understands the pain I feel and… It's weird but nice to feel his warm arms wrapped around me. He's basically a human heater. At least he doesn't snore.

* * *

I reflect back to the horrifying dream I never got to tell him, too busy with falling tears and silent support to consider any other thoughts that may plague us.

I remember the glint of a knife as I hurt myself that mingled with the beatings I got from my family. Every night, hurt and alone, falling asleep to my wea voice and those damned tears I'd come to hate.

Tears, rain and tears. I feel my chest hurt from crying so much, feel ridiculous yet so safe around Alex. I mean, the rational part of me says this is stupid, even though Alex's presence seems so familiar. I must have met him before.

A song seems to form in my head. A song of a trap, a song of suicide, one of the most inviting thoughts I have.

* * *

 _Steel yourself, count to three_

 _Take a deep breath, soon you'll be free_

 _They beg you not to, but you try_

 _You write them this song_

 _To say goodbye_

The beat seems to form in my head, a steady tempo that sounds in my ears. I hear my own struggling breathing, incorporating it in with the song. The sound of steeling yourself for what's to come. The simple feel of the music in my head is like a song a little one could fall asleep to, not knowing the true meaning.

That changes the song in my head to one I made when I first met Herc at the school fair back in elementary. It was such a bright day, and I knew I wasn't supposed to be there. I would be punished for it later, but I didn't care as I looked around to see all the festivities and children enjoying themselves. The song name comes into my head and I sing it quietly. It has the same melody as one of the lullabies I used to listen to when I was younger.

* * *

 _Carousels and Games_

 _Laughing children and happily called names_

 _All around are bright smiles, the money worth the while_

 _The splashes of water and the countryman's daughter_

 _All that they have, all that they know_

 _Is the wind in their hair and the music's tempo_

 _In this moment they stay, smiles so gay (meaning: happy)_

 _Watching their foods roared on campfire flames_

 _How lucky they are to have these carousels and games_

* * *

I didn't realize I had been singing it out loud until a boy turned towards me. He asked me if I had sung that, and we ended up talking about music. It turns out he enjoyed theater and had been singing for a while.

He introduced himself to me, his name was Herc. We started going on rides, and then ended up talking in school. Becoming good friends.

We went to the same junior high and now are in the same high school. It's nice to know I have a friend with me.

Herc always seemed to have a flair for showing off his talents. And cursing. Let's just say, at eight years old I knew some _very_ creative swear words.

I start thinking more about that fair, and then realizing that I saw Laff and Alex there…

* * *

 _I look around. "Herc? Where'd you go?"_

 _I start running through the fair, looking for my friend. I see him juggling in some contest, sighing in relief and walking away towards a random game booth._

 _It's some kind of sharp-shooting game with darts and balloons. A French boy is playing the game and hitting every balloon that passes by. Literally every single one. A friend beside him is smiling and shaking his head. I walk up to the other boy. He has green eyes, glasses and hair that's long like mine. It's a nice shade of light brown._

" _Hey." I say nervously. I don't talk very much to people I don't know. It's part of the reason I don't have many friends._

 _He turns to look at me, smiling. "Oh, hi! Did you come to try out the game?"_

 _I'm a bit surprised by how friendly he is, shaking my head, then reconsidering and nodding._

 _The boy seems to realize how impolite he was. "Sorry. I'm Alex Hamilton. Nice to meet you."_

 _I smile slightly. "You don't need to be that polite. I'm John Laurens."_

 _We shake hands. His hand is warm and it feels nice._

 _I think I want to be friends with him._

 _But I never get the chance as a familiar car pulls up, a brown-haired, tall man getting out._

 _My father, and he knows I'm here when I'm not supposed to be._

 _He takes me home and punishes me, no food and slapping and I want it all to stop.._

* * *

I bolt up from the nightmare; breathing heavily and realizing Alex and I have fallen asleep in each other's arms. Well, it's more like I'm tangled in his embrace. He's warm for being only wearing a t-shirt and pants in an area that feels like it's less than 20 degrees. (Welcome to how the author's bedroom feels at night. Freaking Colorado.) I feel like this isn't right, I shouldn't be like this, but I just don't want to get up and he looks so peaceful, eyes blissfully closed. He must not get much sleep. I know the feeling.

Without thinking about it, I fall back asleep, resting my head on Alex's shoulder. It's nice to feel safe and sheltered for once.

* * *

 **BYEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I'm back!**

* * *

"Oui _oui mon ami, je'mapelle Lafayette, the lancelot of the revolutionary set._

 _I came from afar just to say bonjour, tell the king casse-toi, who's the best? C'est moi."_

* * *

Alex woke up again, feeling John sleeping beside him.

 _John Laurens. I.. I remember we used to sleep like this together…_

It came back to him in waves by now.

* * *

Everyone thought he had been having affairs with Maria, but that was not the case. She had kissed him once before he knew how to stop, and they remained purely acquaintances. A friend, but nothing more. For she had understood his heart belonged to someone else.

"Hmm?" He heard someone beside him mumble. He turned to look at John.

"Oh.. um… morning, I guess. Or.. uh.. whatever day- I mean time of day it is!" Alex stammered out, feeling embarrassment wash over him. This was definitely a bit awkward now that he was actually awake.

John looked at him sleepily. "Your hair is too bad for even a rat to make a nest out of."

If Alex didn't look like a tomato before, he did now. He didn't look that bad, did he?

John laughed quietly, reaching out to smooth out Alex's hair as best he could before laying his head back down on Alex's shoulder.

Alex tensed up somewhat. "John, I think we should get up, I'm not sure-"

"Five more minutes." Mumbled John before falling asleep again.

Alex sighed, pulse momentarily skyrocketing when he thought about Laff maybe walking in and-

* * *

BAM! The door was thrown open. John sleepily stirred, looking up to see the Frenchman standing in the doorway and staring at them.

"YOU HOOKED UP?!" Shouted Laff.

"No!" Shouted Alex, redder in the face (if that was even possible) and getting up quickly.

Laff ran out of the room as fast as he had came in, screeching to Herc. " _Mon petit lion_ got a boyfriend!"

* * *

John sighed.

 _Well this is going to be fun, isn't it?_

* * *

 **Angst is coming, folks. This was your happy filler chapter. Enjoy it.**


End file.
